Sexy Back
by Rokkis
Summary: What will a interhouse party bring for two well known rivals? HPDM. I was rather drunk when I wrote this, so please R&R. Want to know if my alcoholic inspirations are something:D


Disclaimer: Bloody Hell, I never have and never shall own anything to do with Potter. Believe me I am jealous, but then again one cannot really be jealous of the God the is JKR.

AN: I wrote this when I was rather drunk so forgive me in advance for grammatical errors and poor sentences.

I really recommend listening to Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ while reading this fic!

It at was an inter-house party early in October that we find our hero Harry Potter sitting sipping his G&T with his two best friends on a Saturday night in the Room of Requirement. Although the fact that it was an inter-house party was in itself unusual so was the appearance and attitude of the Boy-who-lived. Harry had not been idle that summer and had taken it upon himself to grow up. Tired of the impending doom that kept hanging over his head Harry had decided to take some control of his life and proceeded to experience all the pleasures that young teenage boys should. After sneaking out of his relative's house that summer, using all his Slytherin cunning to slip past the Aurors that surveyed him, he went to London to "expand his horizon" as he had aptly named it. In other words he crashed a lot of Raves, clubs and parties and relished in the total bliss of being a care-free youth. He had indulged in copious amounts of alcohol, various soft-drugs and all the sex he could want regardless of gender. Because let's face it Harry had always been a gorgeous boy, and his new wardrobe and care-free attitude had just given him a veritable mountain of sex-appeal.

All of this he had brought back to Hogwarts at the start of term and besides totally surprising his two best friends, he also thoroughly shocked the entire student population as well as the teachers. Taking his new reputation and old fame and putting it to good use Harry had arranged several parties and get-togethers already, which all worked in the favour of dispersing the old house rivalries (exempting of course the ever-lasting battle with the blond Slytherin God).

The party in the RofR was well under way and most of the students from 5th year up were attending (including that lovely blond previously mentioned) and people were either lounging in chairs drinking, dancing or indulging their hormones in various dark corners.

"Eww… can't believe that Justin is dancing with Neville. Didn't know that Neville was a ponce" Ron remarked after his 5th shot of Fire Whiskey.

"I don't know Ron, I think it's rather cute" Hermione giggled in reply.

Harry was of course not paying attention because he was casually eying a certain Malfoy Heir with his peripheral vision as the blond in question was dancing with a hansom brown-haired Ravenclaw.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"Huh…?"

"Come on, Harry! Ron was asking whether Neville and Justin make a cute couple or not" Hermione answered resembling her old self despite the Cosmopolitans she had drunk.

"I don't give a flying fuck" came the muttered response from Harry

Luckily 'Mione and Ron had had a month to get use to this new Harry and the result was that Hermione smirked towards the slightly homophobic Ron who was mumbling into his drink.

"Hey, Harry, wanna dance?" a rather lovely Hufflepuff girl with strawberry blond hair suddenly asked.

"Nah. I'm fine here. But I think Seamus over there would like some company" came the totally uninterested response. The girl looked rather affronted and ended up pouting before heading off towards the Irishman.

"Harry… That wasn't very nice. She was really lovely" Hermione scolded.

"She wasn't _that_ good of a lay" Harry replied casually. To which Ron laughed outright, albeit with a little admiration, and Hermione sulked before drowning the rest of her drink. Harry was feeling a little smug at the obviously impressed Ron. Harry really had kept up with new traditions and had indeed been able to keep his sex life interesting since his return. Although nobody new it, even his friends, he was really only doing it to catch a certain someone's attention…

"Honestly, Harry." She berated him.

"Bloody brilliant. Who else have you fucked?"

"Ronald!!" came the screeching reply

"What? Just wondering who's on the famous Harry Potter Shag List"

Harry rolled his eyes and prepared to make a reply, before an all two familiar voice interrupted the Trio.

"I can tell you this instant Weasel that _I _am definitely _not_ on that list" Draco Malfoy commented, standing beside the table looking down on two rather flabbergasted Gryffindors (Harry was of course was all too cool to even admit that the proximity of the Slytherin exited him, not to mention the fact that he had possibly noticed a little regret in that silky voice about his lack of presence on the ever expanding Potter Shag List.)

"Huh! Like Harry would ever want _you_ ferret-face on his list!" Ron threw back with only a slight hesitation.

Harry quickly turned his eyes away from the gorgeous blond to stare at his best friend, wondering when his friend had started to make his decisions for him. This stare did not go unnoticed by a certain Slytherin who suddenly felt his confidence rise just a little, not that Malfoy confidence was anything but perfect…

Draco just shook his head towards Ron with his patented Malfoy smirk firmly in place. He ended up turning those beautiful grey/silver eyes towards Harry's emerald eyes, both now glittering from excess alcohol.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked without any malice, sneer or usual arrogance.

"Hah! Like Harry would ever dance with you, you arrogant ponce!" Ron replied before Harry even had a chance to think it through. The result of this outburst was that Ron was sent not only the Malfoy Death Glare, but also the newly discovered Potter Death Glare. Ron coloured a beautiful red, before sinking back into his chair cradling another shot.

"I would love to, _Draco"_ Harry answered with a sexy smile towards the Slytherin, who just raised his eyebrow at the use of his first name. Draco held his hand out and Harry took it walking towards the dance floor away from his two stunned friends.

Just as they entered the floor, to even more disbelieved looks, the music changed and the very sensual beat of Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ pounded forth from the sound system. The two very attractive seekers made their way to the middle of the floor and started to dance _very_ provocative, both grinding their hips into each other, leaving absolutely no space between their sweaty bodies.

_I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! _

Every student was now watching the two rivals dance, even the dancing couples had forgot their own steps and all choose instead to watch the very hot pair.

_You see this shackles baby, I'm your slave._

Harry mouthed these words towards Draco with his lips barely two centimetres from the blond's. The music was pounding into their very souls and their audience was long forgotten. Draco kept moving his hands up and down Harry's body, while Harry decided to slip his hand underneath the Slytherin's black shirt. The beat continued as Harry revelled in the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingertips. Draco's eyes had by this time completely glazed over in passion and he threw his head back moaning as Harry pinched one of his sensitive nipples. The combination of alcohol, music and proximity was overwhelming the two as they kept moving against each other.

_You're burning up for me and that's a fact_

At this Harry bent his knees and proceeded to bite and nibble his way up Draco's body starting at his knee, swinging towards his groin before sliding his finger around Draco's waistband and touching his smooth pale skin. The last buttons opened up leaving Harry the most beautiful firm buffet under his _very _talented tongue. He bit and nipped his way up Draco's muscled abdomen, flicking his tongue over one of the nipples before licking his way up Draco's soft neck. Even over the music he heard Draco moan, which sent all Harry's blood rushing south.

_You ready? Yes_

Harry stopped his attention towards Draco's neck and instead stared straight into the blond's lust-filled eyes, asking the question _Are you ready?_ Draco smiled and nodded ever so slightly, before Harry closed the distance and placed his full red lips on Draco's pink. At this moment even time seemed to stop though the beat continued pounding. Every person in the room felt the electricity of the kiss. Lust filled every space and soon all concerns and inhibitions were lost and the only thing that seemed important was Draco and Harry and their very first passionate kiss. Even the familiar "Bloody Hell!" was ignored as the focus remained on the two seekers. Harry broke the kiss in desperate need for air and he stared into the Draco's eyes, trying to discover what the night could lead to. Draco smiled towards Harry and his glazed eyes pleaded for more. Harry felt his heart flutter with emotion as Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Let's get out of here, Harry"

The Gryffindor could only smile and nod his head as the blond lead the way out of the Room of Requirement.

"I think I need a place on you list" he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry smirked in return before closing the distance and placing another kiss on the soft lips, knowing that Draco would be the only person on his list from now on.


End file.
